Beebo Vs Chucky
by PotCFan101
Summary: Alternate ending to Dark Legends. After Andy Barclay kills Damien Darhk and is able to stop the world from becoming a Hell on Earth, he finds out where Chucky went. With the help of Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, Andy tracks the killer doll down, and using his knowledge over the past thirty years, is able to cook up a surprise for his lifelong tormentor to stop him for good...


"Guys, it worked!" Felicity yelled on the comms. "All the sinkholes are closed!"

"Felicity, can you see if there was footage of Charles Lee Ray in Star City?" Andy Barclay asked.

"Already on it." Felicity replied. "...And, it looks like he's still in that creepy ginger doll, but decided to skip town. Now, where do you think he would go?"

"Well, the closest city is Central, but that would be a lot of ground to cover." Flash interrupted, walking up to Andy and Nica.

"Then is there any place a doll can lay low?" Nica asked. "Like a toy store?"

"There is Toys Are We…" Cisco added, speaking with the communicator.

"Perfect." Andy said grimly. "How fast can you get me there, Barry?"

"In about a minute." Flash replied.

"Great, thanks." Andy affirmed. "Cisco, if you can meet us there, I'd appreciate it."

"I'm coming too." Nica suddenly said.

"No you're not." Andy adamantly replied. "I don't want him to have the chance to kill you, or worse. Besides, someone needs to take Alice home." Nica looked disappointed, but eventually accepted that Andy wanted to keep her safe, and left. Seeing it was time to go, Flash grabbed Andy and sped off, while Cisco created a breach and left as well.

 _Central City_

 _Five Minutes Later_

Barry and Andy arrived at the abandoned Toys Are We store, with Cisco already being there.

"The place was originally shut down after the company was struggling with finances." Barry explained. "If I'm right, all the toys are still in there."

"Just the place for a killer doll can take refuge in." Andy noted, and the three entered the store. The former Toys Are We was dark, old, and smelled like something died in there twenty years ago. And as far as Andy knew, something might have. While walking, Andy saw something that caught his eye, and walked to the far end, thinking he saw Chucky. Instead, Barclay came face to face with an odd looking toy with blue fur.

"What the Hell is this?" Andy asked, showing the toy to Flash and Vibe.

"That's a Beebo!" Cisco explained excitedly. "Those were all the rage back in the early 90s!"

"According to what I read, Beebo's tried to replace Good Guy dolls after that incident at the factory in 1990." Barry continued. "But the fad quickly faded in 98, after Play Pals tried bringing Good Guys back."

"But then their CEO got killed by Chucky." Andy reminded the two metahumans, while looking at the Beebo toy. Suddenly, a light bulb dinged in Barclay's head. "I got an idea. You guys go on ahead." Unsure of what he was going to do, Barry and Cisco simply nodded and trudged on. Finally alone, Barclay looked at the little blue toy.

"Think you're the only one who can put his soul into dolls, Charles?" Andy muttered. "Two can play at that game. _Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you!_ "

Barry and Cisco walked further into the toy store, trying to find the Good Guy doll. All of a sudden, a clap of thunder was heard, followed by a flash of lightning.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, looking towards the entrance window.

"What, afraid of a little lightning?" A sinister voice cackled. Barry looked straight ahead, finding a doll with scars sitting on a shelf.

"Chucky." Barry growled, and began speeding toward the doll. Unfazed, Chucky dropped a jar of marbles on the floor, causing Barry to trip and fall flat on his back. Cisco prepared to hit the Good Guy with a vibrational blast, but Chucky threw three darts, two hitting Vibe's hands and one hitting his neck. While Cisco was temporarily down, Barry attempted to get up, when Chucky jumped down, pulling out his knife and stabbing Flash in the leg. Knowing where it would hurt the most, Chucky made sure to hit an area that would stop the speedster for awhile.

"Is that all you've got?" Chucky taunted. "Where's Andy?"

"Right here." A high pitched voice squeaked. Chucky turned around, seeing a little blue doll with fur and big eyes. "Beebo hungry!"

"Andy, is that you in there?" Barry asked.

"Sure is!" Andy/Beebo replied, getting in a fighting stance. "I made a deal with Lucifer to transfer my soul just once!"

"Beebo the god of war versus Chucky the killer doll." Cisco murmured, wearing a goofy grin. "Place your bet."

"Beebo want cuddle!" Andy joked, speaking in Beebo's voice and running at Chucky and punching him in the face. The punch barely knocked the doll a few feet, and he responded by picking up the blue toy by the throat.

"Beebo can't breath!" Andy yelled.

"Shut up." Chucky sneered, stabbing Andy in the shoulder. When the ginger Good Guy pulled the knife out, only fluff came out, no blood. The Beebo doll smirked, and kicked at Chucky's chest, doing a backflip and landing safely on the ground.

"I- will not- be beaten by a furry blue midget!" Chucky roared, throwing the knife at Andy. Luckily, Andy dodged, catching the knife and ran at the Good Guy, punching him so hard, he flew a few feet across the store. Once Chucky got back up, Andy got in a fighting stance, beckoning the killer doll with his hand. Chucky yelled in rage, and the two dolls ran at each other full speed. Andy jumped up, and using the gravity from falling, stabbed Chucky in the heart, the one place that can kill him. Chucky looked up at Andy in rage, before his eyes closed, his soul finally gone back to Hell. Andy sighed in relief, before going back to make sure Barry and Cisco were alright.

"You guys okay?" Andy asked in his normal voice. Barry and Cisco got up, careful not to fall on the marbles.

"Little bruised, but we'll live." Barry said.

"Good to hear." Andy replied, before making his way over to his human body and using the chant to put his soul back in his body. Another clap of thunder was heard, and Andy stood back up. "Well, that was fun. Too bad Lucifer only let me do it once though."

"What did you give him in return?" Cisco asked.

"He wants to learn how to shoot a gun." Andy said casually. "In case Chloe is with him again."

"What are we gonna do with the Beebo?" Cisco asked, looking at the blue doll.

"I got a few ideas." Andy said, smiling.

 _The Bunker_

 _Later_

After everyone had left the bunker once the battle was over, Andy walked over to Nica and Alice.

"How you guys doing?" Andy asked.

"Fine." Nica replied. "On our way back, we bumped into Tiffany and Glenda. They didn't say where Chucky was, so we just shot them then and there."

"Don't worry about Chucky, he's gone for good." Andy promised. "Speaking of, I have something for you Alice." Andy brought his arm out from behind his back, showing the Beebo toy.

"It's so cute!" Alice said happily. "What is it?"

"It's called a Beebo." Andy explained. "For a brief time, it tried replacing Good Guy dolls in the 90s. It even talks if you rub its belly."

"Thanks Uncle Andy!" Alice said, hugging Barclay. Nica joined in the hug, before Andy approached Cisco.

"I think it's time we left." Andy announced. "Think you can breach us back to Chicago?"

"Sure." Cisco replied, creating a portal. "Just remember, we'll always be there if you need anything." Andy nodded, and he, Nica, and Alice walked through the breach, arriving back at their home in the Chicago suburbs to continue their lives.

 _The End_


End file.
